


Remember

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: графичное убийство, авторские допущения всемогущества арматуры.





	Remember

  
«Моя жизнь полна иронии. Человек, который должен и обязан быть яркой индивидуальностью, назван именем отца, деда и прадеда. На мои деньги, деньги чистокровного волшебника, содержали приют для магглов, а маленькая Нью-Йоркская дева вручала моему сыну, оказавшемуся очередным отпрыском Дамблдоров, факел для мести волшебникам».  
  
Юсуф Кама злобно смял очередной листок газеты и кинул в огонь. Маленький костерок жадно схватил добычу, на несколько секунд озарив парижскую подворотню. Недавно прошел дождь, и кладка домов сочилась черной влагой, отражая багровые всполохи в падающих каплях.  
  
Точно такие же всполохи Юсуф видел на своих руках. Все еще, хотя он, наверное, час смывал с рук чужую кровь, и тело мертвого Корвуса Лейстрейнджа никак не хотело тонуть в Сене, слегка подпрыгивая на волнах и глядя полуприкрытыми глазами в безлунную темноту.  
  
«Даже твоя месть иронична. Кама поступил в своем излюбленном духе, решив загрести жар чужими руками. Руками своего ребенка. Он ненавидел меня не за Лорену, а за то, что я был победителем. И уже знал, что против меня ни на что не способен. А ты… ты решил мстить мне, убивая моего сына, который не сделал ни тебе, ни твоей матери, ничего плохо. Только чтобы задеть меня».  
  
Юсуф смог его убить. Кажется, ему удалось то, что не удалось его отцу. Или, может быть, Лейстрейндж стал стар и не ожидал подвоха.  
  
Оказалось, что арматура эффективнее магии. Юсуф сам не ожидал, когда бросился на врага, что сможет так легко воткнуть заточенный прут в его горло. Но он смог. Под роскошным костюмом оказалось обычное человеческое тело. Юсуф двумя руками удерживал прут, пока Лестрейндж умирал — задыхаясь, хрипя. На судорожно стиснутые на металле руки потоком лилась кровь. Запястье обжигало чужое дыхание, вырывающееся изо рта и из пронзенного горла.  
  
Это была вечность, наполненная мучительной агонией и страхом. Юсуф боялся смотреть в глаза того, кто похитил и насиловал его мать. Кто сейчас умирал, судорожно царапая его лицо и руки слабеющими скрюченными пальцами.  
  
Наконец-то Корвус Лестрейндж Четвертый умер. Он просто повис на пруте, и Юсуф не смог удержать падающее тело. Грязь смешивалась с кровью, омерзительно хлюпая при каждом шаге. Голова на неестественно изогнувшейся шее смотрела вверх полуприкрытыми глазами. Юсуфа тошнило. Он не знал, как ему удалось дотащить труп до реки. Он не хотел об этом вспоминать.  
  
Потом его долго, мучительно рвало в подворотне. Он не чувствовал облегчения, только отвращение к самому себе. Проклятый Лестрейндж даже умереть не смог так, чтобы не доставлять другим страданий!  
  
«Теперь и твоя жизнь будет полна иронии, мальчик мой».  
  
Этого Корвус не говорил. Точнее не успел сказать. Юсуф напал раньше, чем тот смог завершить свою пламенную речь. Но голос мертвеца звучал в голове так, будто Корвус снова стоял на расстоянии вытянутого металлического прута.  
  
— Юсуф! — женский голос прорезал тишину и мрак подворотни. Нагини выглядела запыхавшейся, это было на нее даже непохоже. — Ты собрался здесь заночевать?  
  
Юсуф посмотрел в огонь остановившимся взглядом.  
  
«Помни».


End file.
